


I'm Here

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drowning, Eye Trauma, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m scared I’ll forget, that I’ll forget everything—what you look like, what my family looks like, our friends.” Teddy put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head. Billy saw nothing, but for some reason he could tell that Teddy was smiling at him. “If you don’t remember, then I will remind you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-Art).



> This is a very late Birthday present to the amazing Cris-art! It is based off one of her AUs, here is a link to one of the many wonderful pictures for it!
> 
> http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/61931731245/sorcerer-supreme-and-captain-marvel-they-are
> 
> Happy late Birthday, Babe!
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta and life-partner, Oozybosmer! Thank you for always willing to pick through my ramblings and make it into something that makes sense!

 

 

 

_I wish the light could shine now_

_for it is closer_

_it is near_

_But it will not present my present_

_it makes my past and future painfully clear_

_To hear you now_

_To see you now_

_I can look outside myself_

_and I must examine my breath and look inside_

**-Blind by Hercules and Love Affair**

 

 

 

 

 

Teddy loved his fiancé. He would never let anyone question that he loved Billy with all his heart, mind and soul. He loved that man, and they were going to spend the rest of their awesome superhero (and pathetic nerd) lives together if Teddy had anything to say about it, and he definitely did. The thing is, when you put The Scarlet Witch, Doctor Rebecca Kaplan, and William Kaplan all together in a group to plan a wedding, things tend to get a little bit crazy.

First everything was fine and dandy, but then Rebecca and Wanda wanted to do something that Billy wanted no part of, next Teddy got a text from his stressed out mage and by then a war had started. Then, they suggested inviting Billy’s Grandfather to the wedding—his alternate-reality grandfather, who just so happened to be one of the biggest villains in the entire universe.

Oh, sorry. EX- villain.

Magneto was always really hot and cold when it came to being one of the good guys.

Did they want forest green or emerald green? How many people did they want to invite? Did he or Billy want to invite anyone from out of town or galaxy? What day were they going to go get their marriage license? Who will be walking down the aisle? The ribbons for invites need to be royal red, not burgundy. Should the frosting be buttercream or cream cheese? Should Tommy be the best man or should Jake? Come up with a list of songs for the DJ. Chipotle is not an appropriate catering choice for this occasion. There needs to be a vegetarian option!

Teddy loved weddings, but he hated planning them. So when Billy asked him over the com if he thought Vladimir Script was a good font for the save the date cards or if they should go with something more modern like Latha, Teddy quickly moved a hand up to his ear piece and muted it. He ignored the look from Sam, but he couldn’t help noticing the put-upon sigh that the man let out.

“Don’t judge me.” Teddy snipped, a bit too defensive.

“Wasn’t judging.” Sam’s tone said differently. “You know that boy is going to magic your ass off when he realizes he’s been talking to no one, right?”

Teddy pouted , earning a smile from the senior Avenger. They were hiding in a dark, cramped apartment until they were given orders; Sam’s silver tinted goggles stood out brightly in the darkness, and Teddy had to smile. He’d been so in awe of this man when he was a kid, and now they were sitting around talking about his wedding problems. Life was weird that way.

“Okay, I know,” Teddy offered. “It wasn’t nice of me, and Billy will probably banish me to some dimension for a few days until he’s calmed down, but God! It’s like everything is perfect until either Wanda or his mom open their mouths about something they don’t like with his plans, and then suddenly Billy’s so annoyed he can’t see straight. Then, the one he usually explodes at is me!” Teddy pleaded his case, and then he paused. “No, wait. He explodes at his mom, _then_ at me, _and then_ at about fifty training dummies.”

Sam let out a laugh, which made Teddy smile a little. “And you still want to marry him?”

Teddy blinked and let out a soft chuckle, unconsciously playing with the silver rings on his left ear. He was happy that he had chosen a uniform with no mask or hood, unlike what his father and Carol used to wear. “Yeah… I still really want to marry him.” The idea of his silver ring on Billy’s ring finger made Teddy’s knees go weak, but at the same time made him feel like the strongest person in the entire world. “Yep. Definitely still want him.”

“Then stop whining about it.”

They both laughed, and Teddy let his head fall back against the dirty, papered wall behind him with a soft thud. He sighed as he pulled his legs up and crossed them. Teddy liked stakeout missions; he loved sitting and waiting for just the right time to attack, which was why he always won at laser tag (Tommy and Billy were so impatient, and always went in guns blazing.) He pulled out the small deck of cards he usually kept in his belt pouch, just for emergencies, and he started to set up a game of solitaire when he heard Sam’s com beep. His muscles froze, and he waited for Sam to give the signal for him to leap out the window and fly in to help the team fight Mephisto.

_Ugh, Mephisto._

“Oh.” Sam’s eyebrows went up in surprise, eyes turning to Teddy. “Hey, Bill. What’s up?”

Teddy waved his hands in front of him. “Tell him I’m not here.”

Sam rolled his eyes so hard that all Teddy could see was white, and then he went quiet, brow furrowing.

It set Teddy on edge as he watched the man listen intently to his com. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could make a sound, they heard a loud explosion erupt from outside, and without a word the window shattered and both flew out.

Teddy’s wings came out without so much as a thought and Sam rocketed into the sky, his large metal wings letting him soar high into the air at a break neck speed. Sam took off towards east so Teddy stayed close, splaying his wings wide so he could glide. He listened attentively as Sam described in the com what he saw, no one was going in the building and no one had come out.

Teddy tried to remain calm as he circled the building that Billy, Kamala, and Kate had gone into. The entire thing was in flames, and dark black smoke filled the sky. He immediately took his com off mute and barked into it, searching for any sign of his team, or innocent people who needed to be taken away from the danger. “Wiccan! Hawkeye! Ms. Marvel! Come in, now!”

When he was met with silence, Teddy pulled his wings close to his body and let himself free fall into the smoke, not caring that it burned his eyes. He smashed through the roof, and the glimpse of blue light that he caught through the smoke made him feel only a little bit of relief. When he squinted, he did his best to hold back a groan; the only person there was Kamala, and she was wrapped in one of Billy’s protection bubbles. “Ms. Marvel!”

“Ah! Ted-Errrr…” She stopped, and her whole body moved as she reeled her words back in. “I mean, Cap!” Her long ponytail bounced as she moved as close to him as she could while still in the bubble. “How do I get out of this thing? I feel like a hamster!”

“Where are Hawkeye and Wiccan?” Teddy yelled, the fire a smoke becoming a bit too much for him. Luckily Kamala was protected from most of it, but if Billy wasn’t there then his protection spell wouldn’t last much longer.

“I don’t know!” Kamala yelled, her fists growing large as she tried to punch the bubble open. “One minute we were cornering Devil-Face, the next the whole building is on fire and all three are gone!”

Teddy swore, and then he ordered her to stop fighting the protective field. When she stopped he moved closer and reached out, thanking god that Billy had let the bubble be solid enough for him to grip. “Hold on tight!” He screamed. He let his wings spread out, and with one harsh flap they took off into the air, right through the hole he had made on entry. As soon as they cleared the smoke, the bubble started to flicker. Teddy easily caught Kamala before she dropped; she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a loud sigh of relief. Teddy flew them toward the roof of the apartment building he had been hiding in and set her down gently before contacting Sam.

“Falcon!”

“Here, Marvel.”

Teddy could see the outline of Sam as he glided through the air over the flaming building; fire engine sirens were ringing in the distance and becoming louder with every second. “I have Ms. Marvel with me. Do you need assistance?”

Sam waited a few seconds before answering, scanning the area before reporting back. “No, I’m good over here. It seems the building didn’t have any civilians in it. I don’t know if we should count that as odd, or just be thankful for it.”

“I’d say thankful…” Teddy muttered. “Do you have contact with Wiccan and Hawkeye?”

“Err…” That pause made Teddy feel a little queasy. “No, I don’t. “

“Shit.”

***

 

God his head hurt.

It was like someone had shoved a hot metal pipe through his skull; he struggled to open his eyes and forced them to stay open while he tried to figure out exactly where he was. He remembered Mephisto catching on to their plan and disappearing before Kamala could even get near him with the spell tag Billy had created for this exact mission. Billy was ready to call in the mission as a failure and go home, where he could sulk about Teddy ignoring him and work on the guest list (while eating the last of Teddy’s fruit loops out of spite), but then Kate let out a soft gasp. Billy turned, knowing Kate’s sounds of distress by heart now, to find the demon had her by the hair—and the tip of her explosive arrowhead pressed lightly against her neck.

Everything went hazy after that.

Billy had tried to use the spell Stephen had taught him to banish Mephisto quietly while Kamala kept him talking. Kate, however, decided that she really didn’t want to be a hostage anymore and whipped her head back, bashing into Mephisto’s face, and swatted the arrow from his hand.

They all realized a little too late how bad a plan that had been when the arrow hit the ground and they heard three soft beeps before the arrow went off and the entire building exploded. The last thing he remembered was casting a protection spell on Kate and Kamala.

“Billy? You awake?”

Billy’s eyes flew open, ignoring the pain that shot through his head as he glanced over at where Kate’s voice came from—which was difficult since his hands were bound up in front of him with something magical. _Fucking demons_. “Kate? Where are you?”

“Over here.” He heard shuffling and rolled onto his side, squinting to see through the dimly lit room. Relief filled him when he saw Kate shuffling towards him, mostly unharmed except for a few singe marks on her uniform and dark smudges on her face.

She was scooting along on her knees, and she sat down with an unsurprisingly graceful flop onto her butt, moving her legs out in front of her to sit cross legged in front of him. She looked more annoyed than scared as she glanced around the room, pursing her lips. “So, I’m guessing were in some other dimension or ring of hell?”

Billy grunted as he rolled onto his stomach, and then pushed himself up best he could into a kneeling position. “Your guess is as good as mine. If he took us to his place, then yeah, we are in hell.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “And he didn’t even buy us a drink first.”

Billy couldn’t help smiling at Kate’s comment, and he did his best to shuffle closer to her. “You’re not hurt, right?”

She gave him a soft smile before shaking her head. “No, if anything hurts, it’s my pride.” She growled, and she swung her head so her long hair would flow over her shoulder. “This is the third time in the past two months jerks have used my hair against me. I’m about ready to just chop all of it off and go for the pixie look.”

Billy knew it wasn’t the best time to be talking about hair, but right now he was just glad they were alive and mostly unhurt. “Why don’t you?”

“Well… Tommy likes it. Specifically, when we are in bed and-“

“Ah! La-la-la-la! No!”

“You asked.”

“I’m sorry I did!” Billy groaned and shook his head to get rid of the image of brother naked. Teddy had tried to understand why thinking of Tommy naked was so gross since they were identical twins except in coloring, but they just had to chalk that one up to something Teddy will never understand.

Billy sighed and glanced around, only able to make out the stone floor and walls along with the metal bars on the far right. Great, so they were in a cell—a cell in some magical hell. God, he was the worst Supreme-in-training ever. “So, any plans on how we are going to get out of here?”

Kate arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and shook her head. “Well, seeing as my expertise is mainly in archery and hand to hand combat, I was hoping the guy who knows magic would have more of an idea.”

Billy ducked his head, guilt and shame filling him. She was right of course, he was the one who had been training with Stephen and Wanda for the past four years, he was the one who was supposed to be able to go toe-to-toe with Mephisto and Nightmare, and yet here he was tied up with some stupid spell he couldn’t figure out while one of his best friends and him could possibly be in serious danger.

Kate must have sensed what he was feeling because she shuffled close enough to bump her head against his temple lightly. “Hey…” She whispered gently, and she pressed her forehead against the side of his face. “I didn’t mean anything mean by that, okay?” When he didn’t answer she sighed and tried to bump him best she could with her hip. “I’m serious, William Kaplan. You are a great and I wouldn’t have any other gay, nerdy mage by my side.”

Billy laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because there are so many of those to pick from.”

“Stop being a smartass.”

The torches in the room went out and plunged the entire room into pitch black darkness. Billy did his best to protect Kate from whatever was coming by shifting his upper body mostly in front of and on top of her, which honestly, who was he kidding? He had no idea where an attack could come from right now. _Just keep Kate safe._

“It’s endearing how protective you are of your friends.”

Flames erupted from the far left wall. Kate quickly moved her arms up and over Billy’s head to wind around his neck and ducked her head against his shoulder while he did his best to throw his cloak over them, thanking God that he had learned how to charm it with a strong protective spell.

“What do you want?!” Kate shouted, tucking her legs in close to Billy’s.

“I would like to speak with Wiccan about a small wager.”

Billy gritted his teeth. “Like hell!”

The room immediately grew hotter, and even the spell on Billy’s cloak was quickly becoming no match for the demonic flames. They could hear Mephisto’s deep, throaty laugh echo through the room as Kate curled closer to Billy, and he did his best to keep every inch of them covered. When Kate started to gasp and his lungs started to burn Billy knew what Mephisto was trying to do—he was burning away all the oxygen in the room.

“Kate…” Billy rasped, feeling her arms start to go limp around his neck. “Hold your breath.”

He heard her take as deep of a breath as she could before she went still, her head lolling to the side on his shoulder and her dark hair falling in waves over her face. With the little strength he could find, Billy moved his bound hands out from the protection of his cloak. The scream of pain he wanted to let out was nothing more than a weak cry as the flames wrapped around his hands and burned straight through cloth and flesh, leaving his hands nothing more than charred, bubbling stubs.

“ _Aliquam elementum aquae!_ ” He rasped, tears rolling down his cheeks as his vision grew dark. “ _Postulo… Auxilium! Inundatio!_ ”

Light burst from his hands and surrounded the room, Billy briefly lost consciousness as he and Kate were blasted by the giant body of water he had summoned. The cold water stung against his overheated skin, especially where his hands were burnt, and he couldn’t help but panic when the binds on his and Kate’s hands released and she slipped easily away from him into the dark waters of the room that seemed so much bigger now. Billy opened his mouth to shout for her, only to have bubbles burst out and his mouth and throat fill with cold murky river water. That’s when he remembered that he could barely tread water for five minutes, let alone swim against a heavy current.

Billy gritted his teeth against the burning in his throat and nose, and he formed a protective bubble around himself, remembering how Stephen taught him to push everything out and use it as a barrier. As soon as air reached his lungs inside the bubble he threw up, and let out a tired, sore groan. Billy forced himself to focus, and pushed his bubble through the water as he tried to find any trace of Kate. He  couldn’t find anything at first, and then his sick unease became a full-on panic when he saw her limp body being pulled along by the raging waters .

He quickly formed another bubble around Kate’s body, the water draining out as he merged their bubbles and flattened the base out so he could lay her body down flat on her back. He ignored the way his brunt hands stung every time he touched her. “Shit! Kate! Come on, wake up!”

He pushed the dark hair out of her face, alarmed by her pale face and bluish lips. Luckily he remembered the CPR training Teddy had them relearn every month and moved his ear over her mouth, his body shaking with fear when he didn’t hear or feel anything.

She wasn’t breathing.

He carefully moved two fingers behind her ear and onto her neck, checking for a pulse, and when he didn’t find one he moved on instinct and placed one hand above the other over Kate’s chest and pushed. He continue to push for thirty counts before leaning over to check if she was breathing, and swore when he felt nothing again. Billy tilted her head back and lifted her chin, and took a small breath.

“Please let Kate breath. Please let Kate breath.” He whispered before plugging her nose and closing his mouth over hers, creating an airtight seal, and breathing out into her body. He gave two breaths and pulled back, going back to chest compressions when her chest continued to be still. “Come on Kate, please. “

He gave her two more breaths and when he felt her jerk he about cried as she flipped herself onto her side and coughed up an amazing amount of water. He rubbed her back soothingly as she gasped for air and continued to heave, and when she turned to look at him with red rimmed eyes he couldn’t help but reach out and hug her tightly.

Kate let out a weak laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist. “My hero.”

Billy smiled and gave her another tight squeeze, but he froze when the water around their bubble vanished, leaving them back in the dark dungeon they were in before. He felt Kate stiffen, immediately going into defense mode as she slowly pulled away from him and Billy turned to glance behind him.

There he was, in all of his ugly, red glory—Mephisto stood taller than usual, his red lips pulling back to show his pointed white teeth in a hideous grin that was far too big for his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Billy could see Kate reach behind her back, towards the pouch on her belt that held the little pieces of cardstock he had charmed earlier that week for the mission. She was so smart.

 _Distract_. “What do you want, Meatfeasto?”

Billy couldn’t help the smirk on his lips when he saw Mephisto’s eye twitch slightly at the awful butchering of his name, something Billy had learned ticked him off during a drinking night with Stephen. But the demon didn’t let his annoyance show for long, his smile quickly coming back as his eyes remained glued on Billy. _Good_.

“I told you, Wiccan. I want to make a deal with you.” Mephisto tossed his long, crimson cape over his shoulder and crossed his arms across his broad, red chest, making Billy think of some campy vampire movie.

" _Tch!_ And what on earth makes you think I would ever want to make a deal with you? I know what you’re all about—deals that make people suffer. So thanks but no thanks."

He saw Kate move into a crouching position out of the corner of his eye; she held down three fingers against her hip, hidden from Mephisto's sight. Billy shifted his stance slowly, enough to where it wouldn't be obvious what they were about to do, cocked his head back, and glared at the demon.

"You're positive there is nothing I can offer you?" His voice had taken on a smooth a tone that made Billy's skin crawl.

Two fingers.

"There is nothing I could want from you. Nothing that I can't get or achieve myself." Billy hated the way  Mephisto's ugly twisted smile grew at his words.

One finger.

"Not even complete control of your powers?"

Billy took a deep breath through his nose, scowling as Kate ticked off her last finger. Both moved perfectly thanks to years of training, Billy moving his hands out in front of him and making the shield drop as Kate moved forward in a lunge and threw four pieces of paper at Mephisto.

He seemed unimpressed at their effort when the pieces only seemed to stick to his arms and stomach, moving to peel off one that clung to his forearm and hold it up for him to inspect. "Have you really resorted to throwing paper? I expected better from Hawkeye and the son of the Scarlet Witch."

"Sorry to disappoint." Kate snarked as Billy snapped his fingers. Blue light erupted from the papers in the shape of ridged spikes connected to strings.  Mephisto let out an ear piercing yell as the spikes went through his arms, chest, and legs while the strings started to wrap around him, stringing him up like a bright blue cocoon.

Billy couldn’t help the smile on his lips, even if his hands still were a bit shaky. “Got ya.”

Billy flicked his hand upward and the blue ball flew up, hanging over their heads as Kate dug through one of her other pouches, pulling out the small tracker that Tony had designed for just this problem. Kate pressed the small red button on the square device and glanced over at Billy as it beeped twice and hummed quietly.

“So, now what?” She asked, still a bit out of breath as she set the tracker down on the floor to scan. She sat down cross-legged, her long, wet hair starting to make a puddle on the stone floor behind her.

“Well,” Billy started, making sure that Mephisto was still completely wrapped up, “the plan is that Strange receives our distress signal, and comes to get us.”

Kate frowned a little. “We aren’t going to banish this guy or whatever?”

Billy shook his head and glanced up to see his magic still holding strong. “No, this dimension belongs to him. Even if I decided to go super crazy and use everything I had, it still probably wouldn’t be enough to put him away while we’re here. I think only Strange can do it while being here… maybe?”

Kate giggled quietly as Billy tried to figure out in his head how powerful his teacher actually was. “How long do you think it will take him to find us?”

Billy shrugged.

Kate sighed and glanced off to the left, seeing nothing but stone floor and walls. “I just hope we get out of here in enough time for me to—” She let out a choked noise, and Billy looked over to find her clutching at her throat.

“Kate?”

She let out another awful gasp, and Billy noticed something clear trickle out of the corner of her mouth before she sat up on her knees, her shoulders heaving as she tried to force whatever was in her throat out. Billy watched in horror as she threw up gallon after gallon of water, quickly moving to her side and doing his best to spell as much water from her lungs as he could so she could get a breath in before they started to fill with fluid again.

“Fuck!” She gripped his sleeve tightly and started to fall over.

_Did you really think it would be that easy?_

Billy’s eyes widened and snapped towards the blue ball of light.  Mephisto’s voice seemed to be coming from every part of the room, and Billy quickly turned back to spell Kate’s throat again. “Damn it, Mephisto! Quit it! Leave her alone!”

_Oh. Now you can say my name correctly. Ready to make that deal, yet?_

Another spell, another breath. Repeat.

Kate was at least getting some oxygen, but her body was starting to shake from so much heaving. He panicked when she choked on the water and turned blue again. “Mephisto! Stop! Your business is with me, not her!”

_Is it?_

Billy noticed that stomach contents were starting to come up with the water since Kate heaving so much and he felt his blood boil. “Stop it!! It’s me you want a deal with!”

_That is true. But I have noticed something about you hero types. You’ll do anything for a friend._

He felt Kate tug on his sleeve and he cast the spell again. As she took another short breath she shook her head and gasped “don’t,” water spilling from her lips a second later. Billy gritted his teeth and helped her move onto her hands and knees so the water would spill out easier, hoping she wouldn’t choke again.

_Make a deal?_

“Make it stop first!” Billy yelled, casting the next spell and thanking any god when she was able to take a deep enough breath.

Billy’s stomach went cold when his spells stopped working, and Kate’s watery gasps became more frequent, her nails digging into the stone as her face paled. “No… No! _No!_ ” He started to shout as he moved around her, wishing as hard as he could that Kate could breath. _Please let her breathe!_

_Why don’t you just lose control again? That always seems to work out just fine._

“Shut up!” He screamed up at the bright blue ball of light, not even sure if Mephisto was even still inside there.

_You’ll both be safe and home in seconds if you will just listen._

“I don’t want to listen! I don’t want to make any deals!” He could feel his emotions and panic start to override caution, his fingertips and eyes glowing without him even trying. In some part of his brain he hoped Strange would find them in enough time before he blew it, but he knew his chances were slim, and with every passing second Kate was losing air.

His body felt electrified when Kate looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot, face pale, and mouth open wide as water poured from it.

“No!” His entire body buzzed with power before he called out to one of the most powerful beings he could, using something that Stephen had only shown him for past time reading.  A book filled with legends of great cities, demons, old Gods and times before the Great Cataclysm, a book that also held spells so old that it took Billy months to translate. Stephen had warned him of this ancient magic, that it was powerful , grim and ruthless and that it wasn’t a game.

The thought of Kate losing her life made Billy willing to try.

His body grew numb and his vision darkened as he summoned the grim and unforgiving god Crom.

 

***

 

Teddy's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he rushed through the doors of New York Presbyterian, muttering apologizes as he pushes his way to the front desk.

He had been in a blind panic ever since Billy and Kate had gone missing after the failed mission, not stopping his frantic search until Strange and Carol forced him to go home and rest for a few hours. He obediently went but couldn't rest. His fiancé and one of his best friends were God knows where with one of the most powerful demons known, how could he do anything but sit by his phone?

When hours turned into a day, Teddy was about ready to tell Strange just to open a hole to any dimension and Teddy would rip his way through the rest of them somehow to find Billy and Kate. When his phone rang he just about threw up from relief. He scrambled for the phone on his nightstand, successfully rolling off the bed as well and hitting the floor loudly. He grunted and swiped his finger across the screen, and awkwardly moved the phone to his ear. "Stephen! What is it?!"

"We found them." Stephen's tone was worn and almost sad, which made Teddy's blood run cold.

"T-That's good, right?" He answered in a rush, moving to sit up so he could hold the phone better. "They're okay?"

Stephen was quiet for a few seconds.

“Stephen!” He snapped.

“It’s William.” Teddy felt faint and dizzy, his eyes starting to burn with tears.

“Oh, god. H-He’s okay, right?” He did his best not to sound hysterical, but the idea of Billy in pain or worse made him feel like pounding his fists into a brick wall until they were raw and bloody, until his healing power couldn’t even keep up. “Please tell me he’s not d-“

“He is not dead, Theodore.”

“Oh thank God!” He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheek. He stood up and wiped at them with the back of his hand, hustling out of the bedroom towards the front door to slip his Vans on. “Where are you guys?”

“New York Presbyterian. But Theodore-“

“Got it.”

He hung up and left, not even bothering to lock the apartment door.

The woman at the front desk looked up at him with large dark eyes, her curly brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and a tired smile on her face as she listened to Teddy breathlessly ask her for the room number for William Kaplan. He signed in and slapped on his visitor’s badge, almost missing the directions she gave him to the room in his haste.

After a tense elevator ride, Teddy reached the sixth floor. He rushed out and down the long, nicely decorated hall, eyes frantically searching for room number 567. He took a deep breath when he turned a corner, having found almost every Avenger and a good number of X-men in the hall.

Tommy saw him first and let out a rare, tired smile, not moving from Kate’s side. Kate was in a hospital gown, IV stuck in her arm that was attached to the pole she was wheeling around and a little cut up but thankfully she looked all right; she waved over at him. Teddy jogged up to them and felt panicked when he saw that Billy’s room door was closed, his hands shaking. Kate placed a hand on his bicep, and he felt a little calmer when she hugged him tight and whispered that everything would be okay.

“So, what’s going on?” He asked, anxious to open the door and see his fiancé.

Tommy pursed his lips and moved out to take hold of Kate’s hand. Their fingers intertwined tightly, which was weird since Tommy and Kate were never big on public displays of affection. That was more Billy and his area.

“Strange and the Doctor are in there with him.” Kate answered, glancing over at the door. Wanda and Rebecca were standing near, both looking like fierce guard dogs as the each leaned against one side of the door.

“You should go in. I’m sure he would be glad to see you—”  She stopped herself short, and Tommy frowned but wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze. “I’m sure he wants you with him right now.” She finished quietly, and rested her head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah.” Teddy nodded and moved towards the door, hating how everyone tossed him sorry and sympathetic looks. He stopped in front of his two Mother-in-Laws and gulped when Wanda gave a sad smile. Rebecca’s eyes started to mist.

Teddy rested his hands on the door knob and took a deep breath, his mind rushing to the sight of Billy’s body lifeless and covered with a white sheet. He knew Billy wasn’t dead. Stephen had told him that, right? Why was he so scared right now?

He didn’t want to let go of another person he loved. He didn’t want to be alone.

He pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

Stephen and a man in a white lab coat, who Teddy assumed was the doctor, looked up at him. Stephen nodded at him slightly and Teddy’s eyes immediately went to the form lying down in the bed, his heart hitching when it didn’t move, and he approached him. Everyone jumped slightly when he let go of the door and it slammed shut.

“W-who is it?” Teddy let out a sigh when he saw Billy’s feet move, but wasn’t prepared for the sight he saw when Billy struggled into a sitting position with Stephen and the Doctor’s help.

His eyes and forehead were covered in gauze, two larger pieces packed tightly against his eyes and then long strips wrapped completely around his head to keep them in place. Teddy watched as Billy reached his hand out, Stephen taking it and helping him reach for his cup of water, holding it for him while he took a sip. Once finished, Billy cocked his head in Teddy’s direction.

“Who is it?” He asked again, and Teddy didn’t know if he should feel relieved or scared.

“It’s me, B.” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Billy cocked his head again and gave him the biggest fake smile Teddy had ever seen, which looked even stranger with his eyes covered. Teddy quickly moved towards the bed when Billy reached out again. This time he took Billy’s hand and kissed his fiancé’s dry knuckles.

“So, I did something stupid again.” Billy’s dry chuckle made Teddy reach out and give Billy’s thigh a light squeeze, which earned him a small real smile from the brunette.

“That’s okay. That’s fine. You’re okay, yeah?” Teddy rubbed Billy’s thigh in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he glanced up at the Doctor, wondering exactly what was happening. “Is… Is he okay?”

The Doctor frowned a bit and opened his mouth but, Stephen beat the man to it, laying a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Theodore, in order to banish Mephisto while in his own realm, William had to do something very drastic.”

Teddy glanced back over at Billy, whose head was bowed, and felt something cold form in his stomach. “What do you mean drastic?” He asked, more towards Billy, but Stephen answered anyway.

Both Stephen and the doctor started talking at once, Stephen spouting off about magic where every other word was in Latin or some other dead language and the Doctor was talking about Billy’s corneas, and how they were burned and not responding correctly to some sort of special light. Both became quiet only when Billy felt out and slammed his hand down on the nightstand.

“B?” Teddy questioned softly.

“I’m blind.” He answered simply, as if he was telling Teddy what kind of cereal he wanted. “I can’t see, and I won’t ever be able to see again because I gave it up in order to save me and Kate. I won’t be able to see our wedding that we planned so much for, I won’t be able to see you in your tux, I won’t be able to see our kids when we adopt, and I won’t ever be able to see your face again.” Billy smiled widely, his lips wobbly and hands shaking as he turned his head in Teddy’s direction.

“S-Stupid… right?” Teddy felt his heart crumble as Billy let out a choked sob, then another.

 

***

 

Billy sniffed loudly, his nose filled with snot. The gauze over his eyes was soaked and itchy from crying. The hospital bed really wasn't built for two, especially two grown men, but that hadn't stopped Teddy from lifting up the itchy sheets and climbing in with him, his arm going around Billy's waist while his other hand guided Billy's head to his shoulder. Teddy held him tightly and let Billy fall apart in his arms.

He would never see his family’s faces again. He wouldn’t be able to see his dad’s proud smile, or the way his mom would wrinkle up her nose when she was annoyed. He wouldn’t be able to see how well Jake and Andy turn out, if they would get his lankiness or take more after their mom’s side of the family. People could try and describe, but it wouldn’t be the same.

He’d never see Kate and Tommy’s wedding, if Tommy would ever get up the courage to ask her. Yes, he would be there but being there and seeing it were so different from just hearing the sounds and voices, right?

 At least it felt different to him right now.

His goal to be Sorcerer Supreme now seemed like a distant dream, something he was barely able to manage _with_ his sight and now he had no way of reading the ancient books or scrolls and his ability to listen and learn had never been his strongest skill. He needed to see! He was a visual learner! Hell, he was a visual everything!

Yes, words were his power but sight helped him know where to _put_ that power.

He would have to quit the X-men. Quit the Avengers. Quit being a hero.

Billy shifted, lifting his head from Teddy's shoulder, and reached out to grip his fiancé's bicep. He followed the muscled arm down until he could reach Teddy's hand, and let out a sob when he felt Teddy take it and squeeze it tightly. Teddy made a questioning noise, his nimble, strong fingers moving Billy's bangs up and off his forehead as Teddy shifted closer.

"Is anyone here?" He asked quietly and sniffed when Teddy leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"No. Strange and the doctor left a while ago." He felt Teddy move a bit and then settle again. "Do you need me to get them?"

Billy shook his head and sighed.

"No. I just wanted to know if we were alone." He let out a raspy, hallow laugh and turned his face to where he thought Teddy's was. "I feel like an idiot crying like that in front of Stephen like that. I'm such a baby."

Billy gasped when he felt Teddy grip his shoulder tightly and press his forehead against Billy's. His soft hair tickling Billy's temples as he leaned in to give the brunette a forceful and passionate kiss, leaving Billy breathless when he pulled back.

"Shut up."

"E-excuse me?"

"I said shut up." Teddy repeated and cupped Billy's jaw softly, his thumb running over Billy's cheek gently, catching on the two day old stubble. It made Billy's stomach twist oddly with warmth at the feeling. "You're blind, B. You gave your sight to save one of our best friends, and to put a huge jackass away for a good long time. You deserve a breakdown. Hell, I'd be worried for your mental state if you hadn't cried."

Billy could feel his eyes start to water again.

"I-I know. I know. I just..." He took a deep breath and felt around for Teddy's face, grateful when Teddy met him half way and moved his jaw into Billy's palm. It was amazing how much better Billy felt when he just had skin-on-skin contact; Teddy's smooth skin was warm and wonderful.

"I'm just so scared." His breath hitched. "All I see is darkness and nothing else and I just... I just don't think I can handle it."

"B..."

"And I know I shouldn't be!" He burst into tears once more, throwing one hand in the air and thanking God he didn't hit Teddy in the face. "I'm an Avenger! I'm an honorary X-man! I'm Wiccan and in training for Sorcerer Supreme... or at least I was."

He didn't even let Teddy interject, holding his hand up when he heard Teddy start to try and tell him he didn't have to stop training. "Side tracking. My point is I shouldn't be scared. I'm a superhero and there are normal people out there right now who are blind and they live their life perfectly fine. I mean look at Matt."

"Errr..."

"Yeah, I know. Didn't think about it before I let it out of my mouth."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, appreciating how Teddy rubbed his thigh in a soothing manner. When he felt Teddy press another kiss to his forehead he couldn't help but let out a quiet sob, his entire body shaking. "I just want to see your face."

Another sob came out when Teddy pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly and felt his fiancé bury his face in Billy's hair. Billy whimpered when he felt something wet and warm drip into his hair and he wrapped his arms around Teddy's sturdy waist and clung to him. “I’m scared I’ll forget, that I’ll forget everything—what you look like, what my family looks like, our friends.”

His nose started to run. Teddy put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head. Billy saw nothing, but for some reason he could tell that Teddy was smiling at him. “If you don’t remember, then I will remind you.”

He kissed Billy’s lips gently. “Each.” Another kiss. “And every.” One more. “Day.”

Billy’s heart ached with how much love he had for the man sitting in the cramped hospital bed with him, holding his dry, cracked hands and kissing his tear- and snot-covered lips. He was scared that he didn’t know if he was even going to be able to try getting out of bed tomorrow, but just the thought of having Teddy there with him was enough to keep him going. _Don’t stop. Don’t give up._ “God. If you hadn’t already asked, I'd propose right now.” Billy laughed, and this time it was genuine. “Like, I’m not even joking. Let’s just go to the courthouse right now cause I don’t think I can let you go anywhere without me after that.”

He listened to Teddy laugh; it was his tired but happy laugh, the one he always let out whenever they came home late from a mission, when Billy would make his famous _café chocolat_ , which was just Swiss Miss mixed with hot coffee and a little bit of milk, and they would lay together on their old IKEA couch watching just awful B-movies. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on going _anywhere_ without you.”

Billy was so blessed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, B.” Teddy pressed a light kiss against his jaw, which made Billy shiver. He could feel him smile again, those amazing lips turning up against his skin. “So, does this mean you are going to start learning braille?”

Billy made the best put-upon face he could. “I guess—which really sucks, because I don’t think they make ancient-as-balls spell books in braille.”

He grinned when he heard Teddy snort. “I could always read them to you.”

“Ehh… no thanks. No offense, but I don’t want to have to sit there for thirty minutes while you sound out one sentence.”

“Ouch!” Teddy laughed, which made Billy’s heart and head swim with happiness. “Hey, who’s the one who got A’s in high school Spanish? So, don’t tell me I don’t know how to sound out words.”

Billy chuckled and reached up, clumsily threading his fingers through Teddy’s soft hair and pulling him down for a kiss, which quickly turned a little too heated when Teddy let out the most erotic groan in the world and shifted his thigh between Billy’s legs. Billy pulled away with a quiet gasp and shook his head, laughing while laying his hand best he could on Teddy’s shoulder. “Okay, no. Not while both my moms, my family, and I don’t even know how many superheroes are outside.”

Teddy growled, which was way too hot, and nipped at Billy’s neck. “Fine. But when we get home we are having some serious ‘You’re not Dead!’ sex.”

Billy let out an over exaggerated groan. “Oh, but Teddy. We just had that last week.”

Billy shrieked when Teddy bit his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> "Aliquam elementum aquae! Postulo… Auxilium! Inundatio!" - The Element of Water! Need.....Help! Flood!


End file.
